Another one gone
by Mary Barrens
Summary: „V pořádku?" zamumlal Dean slabě a tlumeně si odfrkl, jako by nikdy předtím neslyšel hloupější dotaz. „Jo, jasně. Všechno je v pořádku. Až na to, že je celý vesmír v háji a šmejd se jenom usmívá." Dean/Castiel


Byl to jeden z těch normálních jarních dní, které se nemůžou rozhodnout, jestli je duben dost blízko k létu na to, aby už mohlo být nějak rozumně teplo, nebo ještě ne dost daleko od zimy na to, aby člověku po ránu nemrzl zadek a prsty na nohou. Sam se právě vyhrabal z postele, unavený jako by skoro ani nespal (protože Sam si nemohl užít jednu obyčejnou noc nepřerušovaného spánku, ne, to by bylo příliš), a zamířil do kuchyně, aby si dal něco zdravého k snídani. Nebo něco nezdravého, protože k čemu by jinak bylo vstávat takhle brzy, když ne k tomu, aby si dal něco nezdravého a nemusel u toho poslouchat Deanovy komentáře?

Jenže Dean už byl vzhůru.

Sam zmateně zamrkal. „Dobré ráno?" pokusil se zdvořile a pomalu, velmi, velmi pomalu zamířil ke kávovaru.

„Hm," dostal ze sebe Dean chraplavě, mírně se narovnal v ramenou a neochotně na okamžik odlepil pohled od poloprázdného hrnku, který pevně svíral v rukách.

Stačilo to na to, aby si Sam všiml, že má kruhy pod očima a oči zarudlé. Ne od nevyspání. Sam dobře věděl, jak Dean vypadá, když se pořádně nevyspí. Ne, Dean měl oči zarudlé jako od pláče, obličej bledý, prsty křečovitě sevřené kolem hrnku kávy.

A takhle přesně Dean vypadal pokaždé, když někoho ztratili, což se stávalo s železnou pravidelností a děsivě často. Ovšem tentokrát si Sam jaksi… nebyl vědom toho, že by měl pro někoho truchlit? Sam se zamračil a pokusil se zamyslet tak pořádně, jak to jen v tuhle denní dobu bylo možné.

Ale nic. Sama nenapadal jediný důvod, proč by měl Dean pro někoho truchlit, zrovna dneska, když včera vypadal v tak dobré náladě. Celý – no, ne _rozzářený_, protože tohle byl nakonec pořád ještě Dean, ale jako by se na něco těšil. To, jak brzo se včera zavřel ve svém pokoji, a Sam opravdu nepřemýšlel nad tím, jestli je s ním Cas, protože Sam byl fungující dospělý člověk, který přál Deanovi jeho nově nalezené štěstí, a v žádném případě jim nezáviděl, že si jako lovci (dobře, lovec a anděl, to bylo pořád dost blízko) dokážou udržet dlouhodobý vztah.

Nebo možná záviděl, ale jenom trošku. Rozhodně ne dost na to, aby stálo za to se o tom zmiňovat, a už vůbec ne před Deanem, který až do dnešního rána vypadal tak zatraceně _spokojeně_.

„Deane?" oslovil ho Sam po mírném zaváhání. „Stalo se něco s Casem? Je všechno v pořádku?"

Možná se ti dva pohádali? Ne, to by Sam musel něco slyšet, protože když se ti dva hádali, po zvýšených hlasech obvykle následovalo tříštění skla. Někdy nábytku. Nebo boření stěn. Možná se z Deana v poslední době stala citlivka a Cas se večer jednoduše neukázal? To by byl celý Dean, drsňák s citlivou dušičkou.

Nejspíš ho teď pošle do háje, nebo bude o něco slušnější a jen mu řekne, aby se nestaral o věci, po kterých mu nic není, protože Dean odjakživa nerad mluvil o citech –

„V pořádku?" zamumlal místo toho Dean slabě a tlumeně si odfrkl, jako by nikdy předtím neslyšel hloupější dotaz. „Jo, jasně. Všechno je v pořádku. Až na to, že je celý vesmír v háji a šmejd se jenom usmívá." Pohodil hlavou, na jeden nádech do sebe hodil zbytek kávy, jako by pil panáka, zvedl se od stolu a s posledním hořkým _všechno v pořádku_ se někam ztratil.

xXx

„Nevíš, co je s Deanem?" zeptal se Sam Case o dva dny později, když se Dean nepřestával mračit a pít příliš mnoho kávy (a levné skotské) a příliš rychle mrkat, kdykoli se ho někdo zeptal, co se děje.

Rozhodně to nebyl Cas. Ne, Cas se choval úplně stejně jako vždycky, pořád se s Deanem zavíral v jejich pokoji a stál příliš blízko něj, když byli mezi lidmi, a trochu neohrabaně se pokoušel předstírat, že je policista nebo agent nebo hlídač a pokoušel se někoho vyslýchat. Nevypadalo to, že by mezi ním a Deanem bylo cokoli špatně. Pokud mohl Sam soudit, ti dva se k sobě měli možná ještě víc než dosud, s tím, jak Dean ztratil svoje podivné rozpaky nad novým vztahem. Už týdny a týdny se ani zdaleka nebál držet Case za ruku – jako čtrnáctileté školačky, ti dva byli _neuvěřitelní_ – nebo se s ním trochu muchlovat přímo před Samem, ale teď? Kdykoli se Cas objevil, zdálo se, že se od něj Dean nemůže odtrhnout. Pořád vedle něj, paži kolem jeho těla nebo hlavu položenou na jeho rameni, když si na chvíli sedli v knihovně.

Sam si ani nebyl jistý, kam se Dean ztratil, ale věděl, že se potřebuje Case zeptat dřív, než se vrátí. Hodně rychle. Hodně, _hodně_ rychle.

Cas se mírně zamračil. „Děláš si o něj starosti," uhádl hned napoprvé.

Sam pokrčil rameny. Proto se přece _ptal_. „Dean se vždycky snažil nedávat najevo, co cítí," oznámil, co bylo jasnější než výbuch supernovy. „A teď vypadá, jako by se měl každou chvíli rozbrečet."

Cas na něj pár vteřin beze slova zíral. Potom sklopil oči. „Já vím," přiznal měkce.

„Jo?" Sam bez přemýšlení udělal krok k němu a spiklenecky ztišil hlas. Což bylo hloupé, protože Cas slyšel líp než kdokoli jiný, a Sam by si musel připadat jako idiot, kdyby se na okamžik zastavil a trochu se nad tím zamyslel. „Víš, co s ním je?" zeptal se nedočkavě.

Cas zakroutil hlavou. „Nechce o tom mluvit. A než se zeptáš, o čem _přemýšlí_ –" pokračoval rychle, když Sam otevřel pusu, protože si zřejmě domyslel, na co se ho asi tak může chtít zeptat. „Máme s Deanem dohodu o tom, že pokud nepůjde o život, budu se držet dál od jeho myšlenek. Slíbil jsem mu to."

Sam se zhluboka nadechl, aby zaprotestoval, ale Cas se na něj jenom nesouhlasně zamračil.

Jako by mělo nějaký smysl snažit se Case přimět porušit slib.

xXx

Sam podezíravě přimhouřil oči směrem k bratrovi.

Dean seděl u stolu, pohled zabodnutý někam do talíře, i když to vypadalo, že jídlo spíš jen stěhuje tam a zpátky po bílém porcelánu, než že by ho doopravdy jedl. Byl pobledlý a Sam si o něj opravdu začínal dělat starosti. Jenže podezírání bylo jednodušší než starosti, alespoň pro Deana. Dean vždycky nesnášel, když si o něj někdo dělal starosti. Vždycky se pokoušel utéct, když někdo projevil zájem o to, jak se mu vede.

„Nasával jsi celou noc?" zeptal se Sam a pozorně přejel pohledem po Deanově talíři. Po jeho obličeji.

Dean se zamračil. „Ne," odporoval, ale znělo to trochu jako otázka. „Moc jsem nespal," nabídl neochotně něco na způsob vysvětlení a odstrčil od sebe talíř.

A pokud Deanova nechuť k jídlu nebyla neklamnou známkou toho, že se něco děje – pravděpodobně konec světa, zase – Sam nevěděl, co by mohlo být.

xXx

Ve městě byl trochu podezřelý klid a Sam se sám divil tomu, že se mu podařilo vytáhnout Deana na chvíli ven na vzduch. Pěšky. Bez jakéhokoli konkrétního cíle.

Dean nebyl zrovna typ na procházky. Byl ochotný někam vyrazit, pokud ho v cíli čekal upír nebo třeba vlkodlak nebo bar, ale jenom tak se procházet? Bez výhlídky na to, že ho na konci cesty čeká sklenička nebo kaluž krve? Rozhodně ne. Ani náhodou. U Deana v žádném případě na pořadu dne.

Ale tentokrát to byl Dean osobně, kdo prohlásil, že _potřebuje vypadnout_, a když se Sam nabídl jako jeho doprovod, překvapivě se ani příliš nebránil.

„Je trochu zvláštní být tady venku za světla, ne?" dostal ze sebe Dean zamračeně a se zdviženým obočím se rozhlédl okolo sebe. Sam udělal to samé, a ano, to byla jedna věc, ve které měl Dean pravdu. Bylo zvláštní procházet se po ulicích Lebanonu za denního světla, když obvykle vylezli ven, jenom pokud bylo potřeba doplnit zásoby jídla nebo alkoholu. Bylo jednodušší pohybovat se po městě po večerech nebo v noci. Lebanon nebyl zase tak velké město a oni předpokládali, že čím méně lidí je uvidí jezdit po okolí a vracet se s mrtvolou v kufru, případně v oblečení zamazaném krví nebo hřbitovní hlínou, tím lépe pro ně. Stačila ta pozornost, kterou upoutali svým stěhováním. Nemusel ještě každý vědět, kdo přesně jsou a čím si krátí dlouhé zimní večery.

Faktem bylo, že nebylo špatné mít chvíli volna. Sam by se dal přesvědčit na víc podobných procházek. Trochu poznat okolí nemohlo být na škodu. Třeba se jim to ještě bude hodit, až budou muset utíkat po svých.

A i kdyby ne, v bunkru přece bydleli už několik let. Bylo rozumné aspoň projít město. Zjistit, kde je nejbližší krám se zdravým jídlem nebo kino nebo zdravotnické potřeby, najít nějaký pořádný obchod s potřebami pro domácnost – zvlášť od té doby, co se Dean začal mnohem výrazněji angažovat v kuchyni.

„Možná bychom měli chodit trochu častěji –" začal Sam trochu váhavě, protože čekal, že ho Dean každým okamžikem zase pěkně rychle zarazí v jakýchkoli pokusech o trochu zdravého životního stylu. Jako chodit na vzduch, a tím myslel někam, kde člověk nemusí dýchat cigaretový kouř. Ne že by se bál chorob, nebo alespoň ne tak moc. Sam byl realista a dokázal si spočítat, že pokud ho něco zabije, pravděpodobně to nebudou zrovna cigarety.

To už bylo takové riziko, když jste zabíjeli příšery.

Dean ho ale nezarazil, místo toho ze sebe jen vydal nějaký přidušený zvuk, který zněl trochu jako zaskučení, tak slabý, že ho bylo sotva slyšet, a Sam byl tak překvapený, že ztichl sám.

„Co je?" zeptal se napůl v panice, protože takhle Dean nezněl, ani když po nich něco šlo a chybělo jen zatraceně málo, aby z nich zbyl jenom mastný flek, a rychle se rozhlédl okolo.

Nic zajímavého. Nějaký mladý pár na ulici kousek od nich, ruku v ruce, naproti přes cestu mamina s kočárkem. Nějaké plakáty jako upoutávky na filmy, co zrovna běžely v kině (A opravdu další film podle komiksu? To jich ještě lidé neměli dost?). Stánek s hot dogy, který byl velice příhodně zaparkovaný přímo před otevřeným pekařstvím, což se místnímu pekaři zřejmě příliš nelíbilo, podle toho, jak se tvářil, když se stánkaře snažil přimět odjet s tím někam dál. Nic, co by vyžadovalo reakci podobného druhu. Nebo jakéhokoli druhu.

Sam se zmateně zamračil. „Deane?" Mírně se nahrbil v ramenou a trochu se k bratrovi sklonil. „Co se děje?"

Dean zavrtěl hlavou, čelisti pevně zatnuté, a neřekl mu ani slovo.

xXx

Sam uvažoval, jestli by se měl znovu pokusit do svého pátrání po bratrově ztraceném duševním zdraví zapojit Case.

Cas se vždycky enormně zajímal o Deanovo zdraví, pokud Sam ze svého vzpomínání vynechal ty okamžiky, kdy jim šel Cas po krku. Cas bude ochotný pomoct mu, i kdyby na něj měl být Dean chvíli naštvaný, říkal si. Možná už se z Deana dokonce i snaží dostat, co se děje, napadlo ho potom. Pokud si tedy všiml, že je něco _opravdu_ v nepořádku. Cas byl fajn, jenom měl občas trochu problém pochopit všechno to okolo lidí. Ne z nedostatku zájmu nebo proto, že by si o Deana nedělal starosti. Jednoduše proto, že některé věci byly i teď, po letech, tak nějak mimo rozsah jeho chápání.

Takže záleželo na tom, jestli vůbec postřehl, že je někde nějaký problém., který by možná bylo potřeba řešit. Na to se nedalo tak úplně spoléhat.

Od dveří se ozvaly tlumené kroky a Dean se zarazil na prahu kuchyně, když zjistil, že tam takhle uprostřed noci není sám.

Sam mírně zamrkal.

Dean měl na sobě černé tričko s obrovským obrázkem přes celý hrudník – něco jako velká zlatá ruka a nápis I SURVIVED THE SNAP.

Dean, který nikdy nenosil nic než stokrát vypraná jednobarevná trička v tmavě modré, šedé, ve všech těch temných, neutrálních barvách, protože všechno ostatní bylo příliš nápadné, příliš budící pozornost, příliš snadno zapamatovatelné. Rozhodně ne nápisy. V žádném případě ne obrázky. Natož pak kombinace obojího. A ještě taková, která ani pořádně nedávala smysl.

„Ještě jsi vzhůru?" zeptal se ho Dean trochu překvapeně. „Zase řešíš nesmrtelnost brouka nebo tak něco?"

„Uh, ne, zrovna jsem se chystal jít spát," dostal ze sebe Sam a se zdviženým obočím ho sjel pozorným pohledem. „Nové tričko?"

Dean nakrčil čelo a na chvilku na něj jen vyčkávavě zíral, než pokrčil rameny a prošel kolem něj, aby si nalil sklenici vody. „Charlie by to pochopila," zamumlal tichounce, zády k němu, a najednou zněl zase sklesle. A jasně, Charlie byla něco mezi jejich mladší sestrou a Deanovým nejlepším kámošem, ale Dean už ji nepřipomínal celé věky. A co by měla pochopit, co by Sam nedokázal?

Jasně, počítače – ne že by byl Sam úplný ignorant, když přišlo na moderní techniku, ale Charlie byla na zcela jiném levelu než on. Dost možná holky, jo, určitě měla v holkách mnohem větší přehled než Sam, protože Sam byl pako a ona proti němu měla tu výhodu, že byla sama holka. Ne že by zrovna tohle Deana právě teď nějak moc zajímalo.

Tak co to sakra mohlo být?

„Chybí ti Charlie?" pokusil se Sam znovu zavést konverzaci.

Deanovi se napnula ramena. „Jasně že chybí, Same, co to je za blbou otázku? Jasně že mi chybí. Nejsem psycho, aby mi nevadilo, když se někdo jenom tak _vypaří_." Tlumeně si odfrkl, skoro uražený.

Sam pootevřel pusu a pro jednou neměl ani to nejmenší tušení, co mu na to odpovědět.

xXx

„Není to fér, víš?"

Sam se znepokojeně zamračil, když z knihovny zaslechl bratrův hlas – tichý, chraplavý, slabý. Pravý opak toho, jak Dean obvykle mluvil.

„Hm," zamumlal Cas souhlasně a absolutně neurčitě v odpověď.

Sam zatajil dech, protože jasně, bylo pěkně hnusné stát za pootevřenými dveřmi a poslouchat, o čem si Dean s Casem povídá, bylo to hnusné narušování soukromí, ale zoufalé časy vyžadovaly zoufalé činy. Sam se za sebe mohl stydět později, až bude vědět, co se děje a že se opravdu neblíží další konec světa. Nebo co s tím, pokud se blíží. A to nebylo zase tak nepravděpodobné. Vzhledem k jejich historii.

Chvílemi to skoro vypadalo, že kam se vrtnou, tam začne hrozit nějaká katastrofa.

„Není fér, že ho zabili," pokračoval Dean měkce. „Neměli ho zabíjet."

„Hm-m," souhlasil Cas znovu, jeho tón vyrovnaný.

Sam se nechápavě zamračil. Kdo koho zabil? Totiž někdy teď v poslední době, někoho, kdo byl pro ně dost důležitý na to, aby teď Dean takhle kňoural?

Sam napočítal do tří, hodně pomalu, a pak hrdě zvednul bradu a velice neochotně nakoukl škvírou mezi dveřmi dovnitř.

Cas seděl na nepohodlné sedačce, ne že by mu nějak zvlášť vadilo, že je nepohodlná, zřejmě, podle toho, jak měl rovná záda a napjatá ramena. Nehledě na to, že Cas snad nikdy za celou tu dobu, co ho Sam znal, a to do toho počítal i ty doby, kdy býval člověk, nevypadal uvolněně. Cas byl velice napjatá osoba a právě teď seděl s dokonale rovnými zády na nepohodlné sedačce v knihovně a prsty se probíral Deanovými vlasy.

Dean ležel natažený vedle Case, hlavu v jeho klíně (a zase v tom zatraceném tričku, co s ním kruci _měl_?), a Sam by okamžitě zmizel, za jakýchkoli jiných okolností, jenže bratrův obličej byl zkřivený, jako by bylo Deanovi do pláče, jeho oči unavené a pohled napůl nepřítomný.

„Deane," zamumlal Cas jemně a Sam sebou skoro trhnul. Sakra, _Cas_, napadlo ho okamžitě. Cas musí vědět o tom, že tam je, nebo ne? Cas musel vědět, že tam Sam je, nejspíš už od chvíle, kdy přišel, že? I když to nedal najevo?

„Chci říct –" Dean se odmlčel a trochu popotáhl, než se donutil pořád stejně slabě pokračovat. „Chápu ty ostatní, jasně, museli to udělat zajímavé, že jo. Nemohli to přežít všichni. Ale proč museli zabít zrovna _Buckyho_?" Dean se na Case podíval, jako by od něj upřímně očekával nějakou smysluplnou odpověď.

Sam zmateně potřásl hlavou.

„Po tom všem, co se mu stalo a co všechno museli udělat, aby ho zase dostali zpátky – proč ho museli zabít? Nezasloužil si umřít."

„Ne, to určitě nezasloužil," souhlasil Cas tlumeně a nepřestával se zlehka dotýkat jeho vlasů.

Sam se zamračil a pomalu, než si ho někdo všimne, vycouval ode dveří.

xXx

Sam si připadal trochu jako idiot, když v bezpečné vzdálenosti od knihovny čekal, až mu naběhne počítač. Idiot a poněkud paranoidní k tomu, protože co si asi tak myslel, že zjistí? Bylo to hloupé.

Jenže Dean se choval, jako by měl největší krizi a najednou nosil trička s nápisy (fajn, jenom to jedno, ale zato ho prakticky odmítal sundat) a mluvil o tom, že je celý vesmír v háji a kňoural po nějakém Buckym a Sam nikdy o žádném Buckym neslyšel –

Sam se zhluboka nadechl a odhodlaně napsal do Googlu _Bucky_. Pak na okamžik zaváhal a přidal ještě _snap_.

Vyhledávání se rozběhlo.

Sam se zmateně zamračil.

xXx

Sam měl chuť se rozesmát, vyrazit za bratrem a poplácat ho po rameni s otázkou, co že si to zase pořídil za obsesi a který z nich dvou že je vlastně pako, ale – ale.

Nejspíš se dalo čekat, že pokud si Dean opravdu _hodně_ oblíbí nějakou fiktivní postavu, bude to tmavovlasý chlápek s modrýma očima a pochybnou minulostí.

xXx

„Takže," začal Sam s mírným úsměvem a pozorně přitom sledoval každý Deanův pohyb. Každé jeho gesto. Každé mrknutí oka.

Protože Sam si o něj celou tu dobu dělal takové starosti. Pomalu si už začínal myslet, že se blíží další konec světa nebo že Dean udělal něco, co opravdu, opravdu udělat neměl, nebo něco podobného, a ono to přitom bylo jen –

„Co?" ozval se Dean trochu překvapeně, jako by neočekával, že Sam vůbec promluví. Jasně, protože Sam mu nikdy do ničeho nemluvil, že.

Sam zvedl obočí a usmál se o něco výrazněji. Trochu nebezpečněji.

Dean zmateně přimhouřil oči. Nad kořenem nosu se mu objevila drobná vráska. Jinak vypadal pořád ještě trochu bledý a vyvedený z míry a Sam nemohl uvěřit tomu, že –

„Takže komiksové filmy, jo?" zeptal se vážným hlasem.

Dean zamrkal. Naprázdno pootevřel pusu, ale nedostal ze sebe ani slovo. Mírně našpulil rty, jako by přemýšlel, jestli se má Samovi vůbec pokoušet nějak odpovídat, nebo jestli ho má rovnou praštit po hlavě. Zatím to vypadalo, že se ještě úplně nerozhodl, ale Sam by se nedivil, kdyby se ukázalo, že se stále víc kloní k možnosti _praštit ho po hlavě_.

Pobaveně si odfrkl. „Upřímně," pokračoval nesmlouvavě a velice otevřeně využíval toho, že jsem v bunkru pro jednou sami a Cas Deanovi nemůže přispěchat na pomoc. „Celou věčnost jsem si myslel, že to nejzvláštnější, co bys kdy mohl sledovat, je Doktor Sexy."

Dean se zašklebil, jako by kousl do něčeho hodně kyselého, ale aspoň už nevypadal tak příšerně _smutně_. „Same, jestli rychle nezavřeš pusu, přísahám, že tě _zabiju_."

Sam se hlasitě zasmál. „Nebylo těch mrtvých už dost?" zeptal se a pomalu o dva kroky couvnul, když Dean zaskřípal zuby.

„Udělám výjimku."

Sam udělal další krok. „Neměl bych dostat férovou šanci? Padesát na padesát?"

„Same!"

Sam se zazubil. „Jak se jmenovala ta písnička? Another one bites the dust?"

Dean se za ním rozběhl.


End file.
